


Finding Happiness

by sixsclassic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Childbirth, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: Sansa could barely maintain eye contact with them. Fearful of what she was she going to say and how they were going to react. And Theon, he was worried of losing her.





	Finding Happiness

Theon’s eyes met her’s as they waited at the stop light. His sweaty hand grasping her’s across the dusty console of his pick up truck. Theon had spent almost three years saving up to buy the beat up Ford two door in high school, and he’d become attached to the truck even though he could afford better now. “Babe it’ll be okay.” Theon promises, Sansa’s breathes uneven as she looked between him and the road. She wasn’t quite used to him calling her babe, they’d only been going out for about three months now and they were fully under Robb’s watchful eye. His precious little sixteen year old sister was not to be touched by any man as far as he was concerned. And even her eldest brother Jon whom was twenty five and in the middle of law school was prepared to defend in the chance Robb would “accidentally” kill a man who lay a hand on either of their sisters. 

They’d become less concerned with Arya since she began to take boxing classes and showed absolute no interest in boys at thirteen years old. The last thing the brothers were expecting was that Theon Greyjoy, their Theon Greyjoy would love their little sister. Robb had introduced Theon to the family in third grade after his family had moved across the country, Theon and his elder sister Yara moving in with their aunt and uncle. At the time the boys were nine and Sansa was barely five years old and quite the handful. Theon often teasing her of the times she’d weep about being sent to school, throwing endless tantrums since she was daddy’s little angel. Now Theon is twenty, freshly graduated from Winterfell college since he’d worked his hardest to graduate early by a year and he succeeded. He’d already found a position as a contractor in Winterfell and the eldest Stark daughter began to catch his eye. 

He hadn’t seen her much since she was a thirteen year old and she very much grew in a beautiful young woman. Theon adored her with all of his heart and Sansa felt the same as her brothers tried to protect her from him, not wanting her to date ever. But alas their word was nothing when Ned Stark gave the blessing for Theon and Sansa to be together. Now they were in a situation they thought they’d never be in. Sansa is with child and she was scared. Theon was in the same bathroom of his studio apartment, holding her as she wept. He felt so guilty to have done it to her and even more guilty when he suggested the possibility of an abortion. Sansa had screamed in his face and refused it, and Theon knew he shouldn’t suggested it. 

“It will not be, my mom is going to be so angry.” Sansa replies as she chewed her bottom lip in angst. She was getting to herself and she was so afraid as they arrived at the Stark residence. Sansa still living at home with her mother and father but she felt the pit building in her stomach as she feared this would be her last day of living there. They’d exited the car as Theon took his hand into her’s again. “Just remember that I love you.” Theon says, pressing a kiss to her temple. Sansa fought away some tears in her eyes as she glanced over at him and nodded a bit. “I love you too.” she whispered out as she finally blinked away the tears and led him inside. “Sansa! Theon!” five year old Rickon squeals, bouncing heavily at the sight of his eldest sister and playmate. “Mama not you were coming. I go get Mama.” Rickon grins as he dashed towards the kitchen meanwhile Arya and Bran poked their heads down the stairs, the two only separated by a year shrugged as they returned back upstairs. 

“Sansa, I thought you were out seeing a movie.” Catelyn says as she entered to the foyer with Rickon by her side. “We were but Theon and I wanted to talk with you and dad about something.” Sansa says as she hugged her mother who froze and looked between them with a concerned glance. “I’ll grab your father, he’s in his office with Robb and Jon. They’re shadowing the case he’s working on.” Catelyn explains. Ned Stark being a partner at Stark’s Firm. A law firm he’d opened with his brothers years ago and now her brothers were moving to become a part of it. “You can bring Robb and Jon as well.” Sansa adds, seeing her mother’s face soften, figuring it wasn’t as bad as she was considering. 

Catelyn walked down the hall as little Rickon trailed behind mother before being sent upstairs to his two other older siblings as Ned exited his office with his eldest sons trailing behind. Sansa knew this would destroy the image that her father spent years building for them. “Sansa... Theon, your mother said you had something to discus with us, let’s go to the living room and talk.” Ned says as he welcomes them with a warm smile. Sansa nodded her head to her father as they walked towards the joint living room, Sansa and Theon sitting opposite of the Stark parents while Robb sat in the arm chair and Jon paces behind Ned and Catelyn. “So what’s on your mind?” Ned asks as Sansa glanced over at Theon and he gave her slight nod. The Stark took a deep breath as she looked back over to her parents. 

“I’m pregnant.” She states as she looked between her mother and father, seeing a pang of confusion appear on her father's face while one of anger dashed on her mother’s. Robb leapt up from his seat, grabbing Theon by the collar as Jon was few steps behind him. “That’s my fucking little sister.” Robb spat, “You know exactly what we wanted to do if anyone touched our little sister.” 

“Outside now Greyjoy.” Jon nods, “She’s sixteen.” 

“She’s my girlfriend, you guys were okay with it.” Theon stammers as he looked between the Stark brothers. “Yeah before you knocked our baby sister up!” Robb yells. 

“Robb, Jon stop it!” Sansa exclaims as she stood up and pushed Robb away from Theon. Standing between her brothers and her boyfriend. “Sansa you need to stay out of this.” Robb states. 

“No this is my body and I had as much a part of this as he did.” Sansa defends as she reached for Theon’s hand as Robb stormed off in anger. Jon clenched and unclenched his fists as he finally spoke. “This isn’t the end of this Greyjoy.” The eldest Stark son walked away, following behind his brother as Theon’s hand trembled against Sansa’s knowing he’d just lost his best friend. Sansa’s eyes were heavy with tears as she looked at her parents and her mother spoke after a few moments. 

“Get out.” Catelyn states. 

“W-what?” Sansa asks as she voice cracks from the tears. 

“Get out of my house. You can pick your things up when the younger three are at school tomorrow but you’re not welcome in this home. So get out.” Catelyn informs as Sansa’s eyes darted to her father as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Dad?” she whispers, as he didn’t speak, just glanced up at her with a sorrowful look. Sansa darted out of the house with tears following heavily down her face as Theon was close behind her. She got in the passenger seat, sobbing heavily as Theon got in the driver’s seat, holding her hands. Sansa sobbed into his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair. “I am so so so sorry I did this to you. I’d take this back if I could.” Theon says as he tried to call her down, “Tell what you need and I will try to get it.” 

“I just need you and our baby. That’s all that matters to me now.” Sansa replies as she attempted to smile and Theon gave her the softest smile. “I can provide that my love. I will give you both the world.” Theon promised as he kissed her softly, then leaning down and pressing a kiss to her stomach. “I promise that to you.” Theon says as he started up the rumbling truck. Driving them back to his apartment that Sansa now has to call home, but to her, home was with her family. “How are we going to raise a baby here?” Sansa asks as she sat on the couch, glancing around the cramped one bedroom apartment. 

“I make plenty, Sansa, I can afford us a nice place and we’ll give this baby a good life.” Sansa says as he knelt down in front of his girlfriend. “You will be okay, I swear it to you.” 

“But my whole family hates us now, my mom will make sure little Rickon will never remember me or you.” Sansa insists as more tears pooled in her eyes. “He will never forget he incredible big sister.” Theon says as he kisses her forehead, “And they will come around, once our little one is here, they’ll want to be involved.”

“But you don’t know my family like I do. This goes against everything that I was raised on.” Sansa replies. In her heart she knew her parents preached sex before marriage was a horrible thing but both her brothers were open that they’d done, she’d found out from Theon and she could only imagine what could go wrong. And sadly she found out what could go wrong the hard way. She wanted to have her parents support in all of this but she was knew they wouldn’t, or at least her mother wouldn’t allow for it. She wanted her mother to be by her side as she gave birth but she also knew it was fantasy that was so unlikely she’ll never see it happen. 

“We’ll make the most of the world. Me and you.” Sansa smiles softly as she cupped his face in her hands. “You have my heart and I know my future in good with you. I’ll finish school and we will make this work. Our child will grow up loved by us and that’s all that matter here as long as we long them.”


End file.
